


Fuego y Lluvia

by CatyLoVe



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Absenta, Aengels, Beemoov, Faelienne, Multi, Obsidiana - Freeform, Sombra - Freeform, daemon, faery
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyLoVe/pseuds/CatyLoVe
Summary: Bromas, discusiones y uno que otro insulto forman parte de la enemistad de (Tn) y Ezarel.Aquella ingenua muchacha de carácter gentil logró llamar la atención del jefe de la guardia Absenta caracterizado por ser tan engreído y sarcástico convirtiéndose en el blanco ideal para sus bromas.Para (Tn) ser la principal víctima de Ezarel desde su llegada ha sido un martirio que muy el fondo disfruta hasta cierto punto, pues no cualquiera puede llevarse así con él. Lo cual le han dejado claro en más de una ocasión.A pesar de los constantes peligros y retos por enfrentar, sin que puedan controlarlo o evitarlo el cariño crecerá lentamente entre estos dos hasta que supere el sentimiento de amistad... Pero ¿podrán ser felices juntos? ¡Si son como fuego y lluvia!
Relationships: Erika/Ezarel (Eldarya), Gardienne/Ezarel (Eldarya)





	1. Chapter 1

La castaña llevó su mano su frente notablemente molesta, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo junto a su compañero.

—Maldita sea Chrome. ¿Y ahora cómo vamos a regresar al cuartel? —preguntó sin mirar al más joven mientras soltaba un suspiro, estaba luchando por no saltarle encima.

—A ver (Tn), bájale a tu enfado —dijo el azabache, irritado—. No es mi culpa que el barco ya no esté, deja de gruñir como un perro negro y haz algo útil.

—¡Tampoco es mi culpa! —protestó la muchacha dando un golpe al suelo levantando la arena hacia el joven licántropo.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó echándose para atrás—. Me largo de aquí, en vez de aguantar tus berrinches buscaré ayuda con el viejo.

—¡Que te vaya bien! —contestó la chica girándose de brazos cruzados, dándole la espalda.

Chrome empezó a caminar de regreso al pueblo Kappa, después de algunos minutos (Tn) se relajó y empezó a buscar pistas por la playa. Halló una parte de la soga con la que habían atado la embarcación.

—Mmm... Corte limpio —comentó para sí misma observando la cuerda.

—¡(Tn)! —Escuchó que la llamaban, corrió hacia donde creyó se originó el sonido y se encontró con su compañero.

—¿Tienes un plan? —preguntó la castaña acercándose a él.

—Digamos que si... El maestro Kappa viajará mañana temprano por lo que puede acercarnos a nuestro destino —contestó Chrome, se rascó la nuca haciendo notar su nerviosismo—. Y tengo una pequeña idea para movernos desde ahí.

—¿Cuál es tu idea? —Volvió a preguntar haciendo notar su curiosidad.

—No te gustará mucho... Con una pócima de sironomagia podremos nadar hasta el cuartel —explicó el pequeño lobo, vio la soga que la muchacha traía—. ¿Estuviste investigando?

—Sí, aunque me temo que solo hallé esto... Lo cortaron con una navaja o algo así —dijo (Tn) extendiéndole la soga—. ¿Y cómo haremos para crear la pócima?

—Te daré la lista de ingredientes... ¡Pero los buscarás por tu cuenta! No pienso ayudar a una berrinchuda —dijo Chrome mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Hey... Ya, perdón. Durante todo el viaje he estado muy susceptible y esto acabó con mi paciencia —contestó apenada mirando al suelo—. No reaccioné de la mejor manera, me disculpo por eso.

—Disculpa aceptada, pero eso no significa que te ayudaré —comentó el menor, le entregó una hoja a la muchacha y se marchó con rapidez.

—Y ahora quién hace berrinche, ¿eh? —murmuró la castaña. Miró la hoja que había recibido y leyó en voz alta—. Hiedra branquialgas, sedimentos nacarosos y "el elemento vital" de una criatura del agua. ¿Cómo se supone que encuentre todo esto?

(Tn), irritada, soltó un bufido. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir como le halaban el vestido, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el kappa, Elliot.

—Oh, hola de nuevo Elliot —Lo saludó dulcemente, el pequeño faery tomó su mano y empezó a caminar hacia el interior de la isla—. ¿A dónde vamos?

Elliot no respondió, continuaron caminando sin hablar hasta que el menor señaló una hierba que rodeaba la raíz expuesta de un árbol, una vez que (Tn) la recogió siguieron su camino y llegaron a la cascada, nuevamente Elliot le señaló a la joven lo que estaba buscando. La castaña se adentró un poco en el agua y recogió los sedimentos, salió del agua con una gran sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias Elliot, me has ayudado mucho —(Tn) levantó la vista y vio al kappa inclinarse para dejar caer algo de su agua en una flor con forma de vasija—. ¡Elliot, no!

El pequeño se incorporó y se acercó a (Tn) con la flor en mano, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! —La castaña se agachó a la altura del pequeño y tomó la flor—. Cuídate mucho ¿Si? —abrazó al kappa cuidando no tirar el agua. El pequeño asintió y se marchó alegre.

—Espero que ya tengas todo listo —dijo una voz que (Tn) ya conocía bastante bien.

—¡Me asustaste! —Se quejó la muchacha, Chrome solo rió—. Conseguí todo

—Perfecto —El azabache dejó los ingredientes a un lado, sacó un papel y llamó a su familiar cuya presencia no había notado la muchacha. Escribió un mensaje dirigido a Miiko y lo ató a la cola de Schwarz, el familiar emprendió su vuelo de regreso al cuartel.

—Será mejor que descanses —sugirió Chrome—. La poción estará lista en la mañana

(Tn) asintió, buscó algunas ramas y grandes hojas de árboles que utilizó para montar un refugio improvisado, se acostó en el pasto y cerró sus ojos, a su mente volvieron los recuerdos del día incluso del anterior a su partida, no lograba dejar de pensar en su última conversación o, mejor dicho, discusión con el jefe de la guardia Absenta.

_—¡Sabes que tengo razón! —Insistió el elfo._

_—Por supuesto que no y lo voy a demostrar. ¡Para callarles la boca a ti y a todos lo que se burlan de mí! —espetó la castaña notablemente molesta—. Verán que sé defenderme y que no soy una debilucha humana que terminó en la guardia Obsidiana como si fuera parte de un mal chiste._

_—¡Me muero por ver eso! —contestó Ezarel con una sonrisa socarrona._

_Sin responder (Tn) tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la embarcación donde todos la esperaban, con Ezarel riéndose tras ella._

—Oye —escuchó (Tn) a lo lejos, soltó un quejido y abrió los ojos al sentir como la zarandeaban, aún medio dormida logró distinguir la silueta de Chrome.

—Es hora de irnos, debemos darnos prisa que el viejo no nos esperará por mucho tiempo —dijo el azabache recogiendo las cosas.

La castaña soltó un bostezo y se incorporó estirando sus músculos, _«dormir en el pasto no es recomendable»_ pensó.

Chrome y (Tn) tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a toda prisa a la playa encontrándose con el maestro kappa y un navío bastante peculiar.

—Suban jóvenes —Ambos hicieron caso al maestro sin rechistar y se instalaron tan bien como les fue posible, como era de esperarse el espacio era reducido.

Iniciaron el viaje de regreso, transcurrieron algunas horas en absoluto silencio y otras conversando para tratar de hacer ameno el viaje agotador, al ponerse el sol (Tn) comenzaba a creer que su traslado no tendría fin. Para dejar de lado esos pensamientos cerró los ojos y se dejó arrullar por el sonido de las olas.

Al amanecer llegaron a su destino, o al menos al del maestro, abandonaron el transporte, los más jóvenes sentían sus piernas sin fuerzas por lo que se dejaron caer en la arena y esperar a que sus extremidades respondieran cómo debían.

—Muchas gracias por traernos hasta acá —dijo (Tn) cordialmente—. Y me disculpo por las molestias que mi compañero y su servidora hemos provocado.

—Ustedes trajeron de vuelta a uno de nuestros niños, nosotros estamos agradecidos —contestó el maestro con el semblante apacible.

—Schwarz aún no regresa —comentó Chrome viendo al horizonte, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al mayor—. Maestro kappa ¿me permite pedirle un último favor?

—Por supuesto, joven lobo —Accedió el Maestro.

—Cuando mi familiar regrese, ¿puede darle nuestras pertenencias y que le comunique a Miiko que llegaremos alrededor de... unas veinte horas? —pidió el azabache a lo que el mayor asintió.

—Muchas gracias, Maestro —La muchacha hizo una media reverencia.

—Que tengan buen viaje

(Tn) y Chrome caminaron a la orilla del agua, se sacaron los zapatos y los arrojaron a la arena seca para después adentrarse más en el mar. La castaña notó la mirada perdida del menor, parecía estar inquieto por algo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó tratando de descifrar la expresión en su rostro.

—Nada... Sólo que... Tenemos. Ya sabes —contestó Chrome desviando la mirada.

—¿Qué cosa? —Volvió a preguntar (Tn).

—Si no quieres perder tu ropa... Tienes que quitártela —dio el joven lobo notablemente apenado.

—Ah... Sólo era eso —La castaña se encogió de hombros y sin dudar se quitó el vestido quedando en ropa interior, mantuvo en alto la prenda para no mojarla.

—¿Pero... qué haces? —preguntó el lobo con las mejillas coloradas, se dio la vuelta avergonzado.

—Oh... Así que el gran Chrome no puede mirar a una chica semidesnuda, que adorable —comentó soltando una risita.

—Y-yo no puedo creer que te desnudes, así como así —replicó el azabache cruzándose de brazos, sin dejar de darle la espalda a la mayor.

(Tn) sonrió divertida, lenta y silenciosamente se acercó a él, lo abrazó por atrás pegando sus atributos a la espalda del lobo.

—Chrome, no queremos perder tiempo discutiendo sobre... —Se acercó a su oreja con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Quitarnos la ropa o no, ¿cierto? Debemos regresar cuanto antes —susurró usando un tono sensual.

—¡No hagas eso! —Chrome se apartó de un brinco quedando frente a (Tn) que al mirarlo lo comparó con una lucecita de navidad, no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

Chrome sentía como su rostro ardía de la vergüenza, no se sentía cómodo en esta situación y mucho menos tratándose de la humana prácticamente recién llegada.

—Está bien... Ya paro —dijo la castaña con dificultad por la risa—. Debemos... Irnos —Volvió a reír.

—Muy graciosa... —murmuró Chrome que aún sentía arder sus mejillas.

 _«La ONU ya me hubiera arrestado por esta insinuación»,_ pensó (Tn) mientras intentaba controlar su respiración.

—Como sea... No te daré el gusto de ver mi escultural cuerpo —dijo el licántropo con aires de grandeza y se quitó la parte de arriba de su peculiar vestimenta, continuó con su pantalón y juntó ambas prendas intentando moldearlas como una pelota para aventarlas a la arena.

—¡Piensa rápido! —escuchó atrás de él, se giró y sintió que algo impactó con su rostro. Lo tomó y volvió a sonrojarse al identificar de qué se trataba—. ¡(Tn)!

—Ya puedes decir que una chica te dio su sostén —Se burló la mayor mientras intentaba nadar en el agua poco profunda.

—¡Dame una razón para no dejarte varada en esta isla! —espetó el azabache arrojando la prenda.

—¿Quién abogará por ti cuando Miiko te reclame por el barco perdido? —respondió (Tn) divertida—. Yo no tengo un amplio historial con el cual puedan echarme de la guardia.

—¡Eres una acosadora! Y tienes razón... —Aceptó rendido el menor. Soltó un suspiro y le entregó la poción mirando hacia el cielo, sabía bien que el agua era cristalina y le tenía respeto a la chica, aunque no fuera recíproco al parecer—. Será un tanto desagradable... No esperes un cambio lindo.

—Entendido —respondió la muchacha tomando la poción, se apartó un poco y pensó un poco si era buena idea o no.

Decidió arriesgarse esperando lo mejor y lo bebió notando un sabor similar al de varias frutas de su mundo.

Dolor, cosquilleos e incluso tirones fueron lo que sintió recorrer su cuerpo durante varios minutos, al caer al agua pensó lo peor pues no podía moverse y dedujo que se ahogaría, pero para su sorpresa eso no sucedió, podía respirar en el agua.

_«Que distinto se siente al aire»_

Se movió lentamente en el agua tratando de acostumbrarse a la aleta que reemplazó sus piernas, cuando creyó controlar su nueva extremidad salió del agua y buscó a Chrome, logró divisarlo a unos metros jugueteando en el agua.

—Me preocupaba que retomaras tu idea de irte sin mí —bromeó acercándose al menor.

—Lo estaba considerando —respondió mirándola de reojo—. Pero ya estás aquí, tenemos que darnos prisa, la transformación no es eterna.

—Nadando entonces —(Tn) se rió de su propio chiste.

Pasaron algunas horas en las que nadaron sin detenerse, (Tn) no dejaba de bombardear de preguntas a Chrome sobre las sirenas y la vida marina en sí, de vez en cuando hacía muecas si el azabache se negaba a responderle.

Aunque la muchacha se sentía cada vez más débil conforme transcurrían el tiempo, prefería callar y continuar para llegar lo antes posible a su destino.

—Dime que estamos por llegar —imploró (Tn) soltando un suspiro de cansancio—. ¿Chrome? —La castaña entró en pánico al no verlo frente a ella.

Al ingresar al interior de una cueva submarina (Tn) trató de nadar más rápido pero su cuerpo se negaba a avanzar, sentía que cada vez nadaba más lento.

—¡Chrome! —gritó, esperó algunos instantes, no recibió respuesta.

Se disponía a volver a llamar a su compañero sintió una opresión en el pecho, sintió la falta de oxígeno y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su tiempo se había acabado.

Hizo un último esfuerzo, repentinamente un intenso dolor recorrió su columna vertebral dejándola inmóvil, sintió su cuerpo más pesado que nunca y supo que estaba hundiéndose, no podía creer que su vida terminaría así.

Su mente daba vueltas, no lograba conectar sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó una voz familiar burlándose de ella y sintió el aire fresco que le erizó la piel. Entre abrió sus ojos divisando un rostro conocido, no entendía cómo hace un segundo estaba en el fondo del océano y ahora el mismo elfo que tanto la criticaba estaba cargándola cual princesa.

—Ez... —dijo casi en un susurro.

—No hables... Que estoy tentado a dejarte caer, estás pegajosa —Sin necesidad de verlo estaba segura de que había hecho una mueca de asco.

—No dejas... Que te toque —Su voz sonaba muy débil.

—No lo haces.

La muchacha no volvió a replicar, mientras subían las escaleras (Tn) reía levemente por las bromas del elfo que trataba de mantenerla despierta. Finalmente llegaron a la enfermería donde los esperaban impacientes.

Siguiendo las órdenes de Miiko, Ezarel dejó a la castaña en una camilla, enseguida Eweleïn empezó a atenderla mientras el resto de miembros esperaban nerviosos.

(Tn) dio un vistazo a los presentes notando la ausencia de tres o cuatro, cada vez escuchaba sus voces más lejanas y de pronto todo se tornó negro.


	2. Chapter 2

La kitsune sintió un alivio al ver entrar al jefe de la guardia Absenta con la muchacha en brazos, le solicitó que la dejara en la camilla para que la mejor enfermera pudiera atenderla.

—¡Chicos! Salgan ahora, su transformación está por terminar —ordenó Miiko con el semblante serio.

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó Ezarel con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡No permitiré que permanezcan aquí, perversos! —La azabache encendió su llama. Sintió una mano en su hombro lo que le hizo girar su cabeza encontrándose con Leiftan quien le dedicó una sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad.

—Andando —El rubio salió de la enfermería junto a los jefes de guardia.

—Cuando Chrome esté en condiciones quiero hablar con él —Les dijo antes de que cerraran la puerta tras de sí.

Dirigió una mirada interrogante a Eweleïn qué le estaba poniendo una inyección a la humana que permanecía inconsistente.

—Estará bien —dijo la elfa, tomó la sábana que le pasó Alajea y con ella cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña—. Alajea ¿crees poder tomar algo de ropa de su habitación?

—Sí, enseguida la traigo —La sirena abandonó la habitación con rumbo a los pasillos.

—Que susto —murmuró Ykhar para sí misma.

—Ahora solo esperemos que se recupere —comentó la kitsune—. Sígueme Ykhar, quiero ver cómo está Chrome

—Ya voy, Miiko

_—Ayúdeme por favor._

_—¿Qué es este lugar?_

_—¡Apártense!_

(Tn) despertó asustada, con el pulso acelerado y sudor frío recorriendo su espalda.

Esperó que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la poca iluminación para después mirar a su alrededor, rápidamente se percató de que estaba en la enfermería del C.G. Llevó una mano a su pecho, sentía como si alguien la estuviera observando por lo cual prefirió investigar.

—¿Eweleïn?

Al no recibir respuesta optó por levantarse de la camilla, temerosa tomó la sábana que le cubría hace unos segundos, pensó en llevarla consigo como si pudiera protegerla de alguna amenaza, inmediatamente desechó esa idea.

 _«(Tn), ya no tienes ocho años»_ , se reprochó.

Caminó con cautela sintiendo el frío del suelo en sus pies descalzos, maldijo para sus adentros. Escuchó un quejido no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

—¿Hola? ¿Te sientes mal? Puedo buscar a Eweleïn si la necesitas —dijo dirigiéndose al otro paciente que pasaba la noche en cama, o eso creía (Tn). Al no escuchar alguna respuesta un sentimiento extraño la invadió.

 _«¿No debería estar haciendo guardia alguien?»_ , pensó.

Con los nervios de punta dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que chocó con algo que hizo un gran estruendo al caer al suelo.

—Carajo... —murmuró golpeándose mentalmente.

Escuchó como alguien corría afuera en el pasillo, inmediatamente la puerta se abrió y la habitación se iluminó. La castaña se cubrió la cara por la repentina ausencia de obscuridad.

—¿(Tn)? —Reconoció la voz de Ezarel.

—No puede ser... Jamón, sígueme. Roguemos al oráculo que no se haya ido aún —aseguró la kitsune apartándose del lugar en compañía del grandulón.

—¿Qué les pasa? —cuestionó irritada la de ojos violetas en cuanto pudo recuperar la compostura.

—Oh nada importante... Sólo estamos buscando al idiota que apuñaló a Enthraa, ya sabes, la rutina —dijo sarcástico el elfo.

—¿Apuñalar? ¿Y cómo está ella? ¿Qué esperan para traerla acá? —soltó de repente la muchacha acercándose al más alto.

Antes de que Ezarel pudiera responderle Eweleïn irrumpió en la habitación junto a Nevra y Valkyon que traían a la sirena herida en brazos.

—¿Qué haces levantada, (Tn)? —cuestionó la enfermera mientras preparaba la camilla donde dejaron a Enthraa.

—Pues me desperté y de hecho escuché —Con la mirada buscó a quien creía la acompañaba desde antes en la enfermería, pero se sorprendió al no ver a nadie además de los recién llegados. Llegó a la conclusión que lo había soñado.

—¿Qué escuchaste? —inquirió el vampiro azabache mientras se alejaba de la muchacha convaleciente para que Ewe pudiera auscultarla como era debido.

—Pues... A ustedes y cuando quise salir a investigar choqué con... —miró el pequeño anaquel de metal que había tirado e inmediatamente se dispuso a levantarlo. Se agachó y empezó a recoger algunos utensilios, su mano chocó con la de alguien más al intentar tomar unas pinzas, levantó la vista topándose con unos ojos verdes.

—Deberías volver a la cama... Casi mueres ahogada —Las palabras de Ezarel sonaron más como una orden que como una sugerencia. Dejó las pinzas en una bandeja y miró a (Tn).

—Sí, gracias. No tenía ni idea de que estorbaba aquí —dijo la castaña con el ceño fruncido.

—Malinterpretas mis palabras —alegó el de pelo azul pero la joven decidió que era mejor ignorarlo.

—Perdona las molestias Ewe —Se disculpó la faelienne refiriéndose al desastre del anaquel—. Creo que prefiero ir a descansar a mi habitación. Gracias.

(Tn) se dio la vuelta y agradeció que no la detuvieran salió de la enfermería cerrando la puerta tras de sí y emprendió el camino con rumbo a su habitación. Al entrar fue recibida por su xylvra que se frotó contra sus piernas.

—También te extrañé Mirai —acarició la cabeza del familiar y se dirigió a la cama donde se tumbó agotada, miró al techo y soltó un bufido al recordar sus altercados con cierto elfo.

—Cómo puede ser tan irritante... —murmuró para sí misma, prefirió ya no pensar en los mismo de siempre y cerró sus ojos con la intención de dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Lejano... Así escuchaba el peculiar sonido que llegaba hasta sus oídos, cuando el sonido se escuchó más fuerte su subconsciente le hizo entender que alguien tocaba la puerta. (Tn) se despertó y aún bastante somnolienta se puso de pie y fue a atender a quien sea que le molestaba tan temprano.

Por temor a que se tratara de Miiko contuvo sus deseos de mandar lejos al responsable, pero al ver quién era volvió a considerar la idea.

—¿Qué quieres, Ezarel? —preguntó con su voz algo ronca.

—Vaya... Lamento sacar a la princesa de su sueño de belleza —comentó con una sonrisa socarrona—. Debes ir a desayunar y si tengo que arrastrarte para que todos te vean con esos harapos no dudes que lo haré.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto que vaya a desayunar? —inquirió la castaña cruzando los brazos.

—Desde que supe que tienes deficiencia de hierro y me asignaron la tarea de supervisar tu pronta recuperación —respondió con ironía.

—Bien... Deja que me vista.

—Pero si no hay nada que no haya visto ya

Al escuchar esas palabras el rostro de la chica enrojeció y le cerró la puerta en la cara al elfo quién se echó a reír a carcajadas.

 _«Es el karma por lo de Chrome, ¿verdad universo?»_ , pensó recordando haberse pasado de la raya con el joven licántropo.

Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó al armario para elegir su atuendo de hoy, optó por un vestido lila y zapatos negros. Una vez que estuvo vestida le dejó comida a su familiar y volvió a abrir la puerta.

—Me hago viejo esperándote...

—Tenía la esperanza de que ya fueras polvo... Que desilusión —soltó un suspiro.

—Eres una suertuda por poder disfrutar de mi compañía, cualquiera mataría por estar en tu lugar —alardeó Ezarel comenzando a caminar con la ojivioleta a su lado quien soltó un bostezo como respuesta.

—Haces que me den ganas de volver a la cama.

—Al menos finge que te agrado. No tengo muchas ganas de escuchar un sermón de Miiko y supongo que tú tampoco —La miró de reojo.

—Oh claro —(Tn) carraspeó y cambió su semblante aburrido a uno más alegre—. Ezarel y yo vamos a desayunar juntos. ¡Hurra!

 _«Sálvenme»_ suplicó en su mente.

El elfo rodó los ojos y finalmente entraron a la cantina donde ya los estaban esperando.

—¡Al fin te veo! —dijo cierta chica de cabello bicolor abrazando a (Tn). La castaña con una sonrisa correspondió el abrazo de su amiga.

—Nos preocupaste mucho —mencionó Alajea uniéndose al abrazo.

—Hey déjenla respirar —(Tn) reconoció esa voz y apartó a las chicas para dirigirse al azabache.

—¡Chrome! Qué alegría que estés bien, de repente te perdí de vista y... ¿Eweleïn te revisó? ¿No debías quedarte en la enfermería también? —(Tn) habló muy rápido, apenas podían entenderle.

—Sobre eso... Es probable que tu parte humana interfiriera en el efecto de la poción. Porque Chrome no tuvo ningún inconveniente, a diferencia tuya —explicó el elfo haciendo a un lado a Alajea—. Hablemos de eso con un plato en frente por favor —Ezarel tomó de los hombros a la ojivioleta empujándola hacia Karuto.

—Lamento no poder acompañarlos, quedé en ayudar a Purreru. Nos vemos luego —La de cabello celeste se disculpó y salió de la cantina.

Karenn tomó a Chrome de los hombros y se excusó argumentando que Nevra los había llamado y no podían hacerlo esperar más o los haría trabajar más duro, lo cual solo aplicaba con el joven licántropo desde luego.

Una vez que (Tn) y Ezarel recibieron sus pedidos fueron a sentarse en una mesa, por fortuna no había mucha gente en la cantina así que varios lugares estaban disponibles.

—Entonces... Me decías que solo yo tuve problemas con la poción —dijo la castaña mientras se llevaba un bocado a su boca y miraba curiosa a su acompañante.

—Ah sí... Chrome nos explicó el procedimiento de preparación y ya que lo he visto anteriormente sin tener errores con pociones no creo que haya cometido alguno —El ojiverde tomó una servilleta y se limpió—. Por eso creemos que tu parte humana no aceptó del todo la transformación y el tiempo de efecto fue menor.

—¿Haber incluido el agua de Elliot habrá tenido relación? —preguntó (Tn) sin mirarlo, temía que explicar el origen de dicho ingrediente resultara en una reprimenda o peor, una sanción.

—¿Hablas del kappa que estaba a tu cuidado? —cuestionó el elfo con el ceño fruncido, recibió un asentimiento como respuesta—. Entonces eso debe ser... Se encontraba débil así que la eficacia de la poción no era la misma.

La castaña asintió mientras miraba su plato casi vacío, de repente un recuerdo llegó a su mente y el sentimiento de preocupación la invadió.

—Por cierto ¿cómo se encuentra Enthraa? ¿Saben quién la hirió? —preguntó (Tn) mirando impaciente al elfo.

—Está fuera de peligro... Solo eso te puedo decir al menos por ahora —dijo lo último con un tono de voz más bajo, la información faltante podría alertar a los demás habitantes del cuartel y por eso la orden de Miiko era que se tratara con total discreción.

Continuaron degustando su comida en silencio, contrario a lo que pensaban el ambiente entre ellos no eran tenso, es más, podría considerarse bastante agradable. Una vez que sus platos se vaciaron se miraron dudosos de qué decir a continuación.

(Tn) optó por tomar su plato y justo cuando se disponía a levantarse una muchacha de cabellera naranja llegó agitada hasta donde se encontraban.

—¿Qué sucede Ykhar? —cuestionó el elfo mirándola interrogativo.

—Llevaba buen rato buscándolos... Miiko quiere hablar con todos los jefes, Ezarel y saber cómo te encuentras (Tn) y, por cierto, necesitamos que hagas el reporte de misión cuanto antes —dirigió una mirada rápida a cada uno.

—Gracias Ykhar... Voy de inmediato —contestó la de ojos violeta con una sonrisa, al levantarse de la mesa se disculpó con ambos y dirigió a la cocina, entregó su plato y agradeció por la comida.

Salió de la cantina pensando en que Miiko la interrogaría por el extravío del barco, maldijo en su mente por no haber hablado con Chrome al respecto. Debían tener una sola versión para que no se metieran en problemas.

Cuando menos se lo esperó se encontraba frente a la sala de cristal, soltó un suspiró y reunió el coraje para enfrentar lo que le esperaba, entró a la sala y se encontró con los jefes de guardia en plena reunión.

—¡Solo era una simple ladrona! —La kitsune golpeó el suelo con su bastón haciendo notar su impaciencia y frustración—. ¿Por qué alguien la liberaría?

—Odio decirlo, pero lo mismo pasó con (Tn) —comentó Nevra reprochándose mentalmente.

—No las compares, (Tn) nos ha demostrado que es de fiar —dijo Ezarel seguro de sus palabras, a la nombrada le sorprendió que el elfo engreído, como le llamaba ella, la defendiera—. Además, es muy torpe como para evadir nuestras defensas, por el oráculo, la encontré robando un pan —dramatizó.

—¡Yo no robe nada! —soltó de repente (Tn) llamando la atención de todos, en cuanto notó las miradas que se dirigían a ella sintió sus mejillas arder y se arrepintió por no quedarse callada—. Perdón, yo...

—Veo que mi hermana te ha influenciado —mencionó Nevra un tanto divertido—. No deberías estar espiando.

—Silencio —pidió Miiko con seriedad, su semblante demostraba fastidio—. (Tn) ¿ya te has checado con Eweleïn?

—No... —contestó en voz baja, se sintió como una niña admitiendo haber hecho una travesura frente a su madre—. Pensaba hacerlo después de verte, Ykhar me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.

—Sí, espérame unos instantes debo terminar con esto —dijo la azabache mirándola, al ver que (Tn) no se movía cambió su semblante—. Afuera.

La faelienne se disculpó apenada y salió de la sala, desearía haber escuchado más, pero de ninguna manera le permitirían presenciar la charla, apenas era una novata que casi muere durante su primera misión, sin olvidar que se perdió su embarcación.

Un toque en su hombro la sacó de su ensimismamiento, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el rostro impasible de Eweleïn.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la elfa viéndola a los ojos.

—Sí, solo espero que Miiko se desocupe —respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

—Seguramente será tardado... Acompáñame a la enfermería, déjame auscultarte —Le sugirió dedicándole una sonrisa amigable.

La mirada insistente de la enfermera y el recuerdo de la pregunta hecha por la líder del cuartel rondando su mente le impidieron negarse.

Después de varios minutos (Tn) se encontraba sentada mientras observaba a Eweleïn anotar algunas cosas, por décima ocasión miró de reojo a Enthraa que yacía inconsciente a unas cuantas camillas lejos de ella.

—Podría jurar que hasta el mercado se escuchan tus preguntas —comentó Eweleïn sin mirarla—. Ella se encuentra bien, solo está tomando una siesta. En unos días se recuperará por completo.

—¿Saben quién la atacó?

—Sí pero ya que subestimamos al responsable preferimos mantener entre nosotros los detalles —Levantó la vista del folio en que anotaba—. Lo que el resto sabe es que fue sorprendida robando en la sala de alquimia, será igual para ti.

(Tn) asintió con la cabeza tratando de reprimir el deseo de investigar más, Eweleïn cambió de tema explicándole que su cuerpo se estaba recuperando bastante rápido y que lo único inquietante era su estado anímico.

—Le informé a Karuto así que te apoyará con tus raciones, eres bastante mayorcita como para que te impongamos niñera que vigile tus horas de comida ¿cierto? —dijo en tono de broma lo que confundió a (Tn).

—Por supuesto... No me saltaré comidas esta vez —aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Puedes retirarte.

—Gracias Ewe

La castaña salió de la enfermería con varias dudas en su mente, ¿por qué Ezarel le había mentido? Y más importante ¿qué estaba ocultando la guardia sobre el ataque a Enthraa?


	3. Chapter 3

(Tn) soltó un suspiro para tranquilizarse y se dirigió a la sala del cristal donde Miiko la esperaba.

—Perdona por la tardanza, Eweleïn no me dejó escapar —La castaña miró con a la kitsune que parecía preocupada.

—Bueno espero que todo esté bien. —(Tn) asintió, la azabache sonrió y se acercó a ella—. Perfecto, Ezarel me comentó su teoría del porque falló la poción de sironomagia, al igual que los demás estoy casi segura de que se debió a tu mestizaje.

—Sí, tiene sentido. Además, fue la primera vez que experimenté algo así. —Por supuesto, cambiando un poco de tema cuéntame. ¿Qué sucedió con el barco?

(Tn) palideció al instante, había olvidado por completo hablar con Chrome en el momento que lo vio, tragó duro y rogó que su compañero haya descrito los hechos tal como ella los recordaba.

—Una vez que cumplimos con la misión nos disponíamos a volver al cuartel general, pero al llegar a la playa el navío ya no estaba —comenzó a explicar la castaña—. Cuando investigaba encontré la soga que fue cortada. Dedujimos que se trató de un robo, aunque no logramos explicar el porqué.

—Los pobladores no serían capaz de algo así, solo nos queda pensar que los responsables son terceros que llegaron después.

—Algo así ¿cómo piratas?

—Se podría decir... En fin, debes hacer el reporte en la biblioteca, Ykhar o Kero podrán explicarte todo con detalles. —La kitsune empujó delicadamente hacia la salida.

—Espera Miiko, quería preguntarte sobre el ataque a Enthraa.

(Tn) miró como la nombrada hacía caso omiso a sus palabras y regresaba al interior de la sala. Soltó un bufido y emprendió su camino hacia la biblioteca.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Keroshane la joven faelienne realizó su informe con lujo de detalles desde la salida del cuartel hasta la transformación y su desdichado final, al finalizar los tres decidieron ir a almorzar juntos en la cantina, disfrutaban de la comida —a excepción de (Tn)— mientras charlaban sobre numerosos temas. En cierto momento la joven de ojos violetas hizo una pregunta cuya respuesta la sorprendió.

—¿Portales? ¿Existen portales para ir a mi mundo?

Ykhar se mordió los labios nerviosa y Kero desvió la mirada, habían hablado de más.

(Tn) frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de volver a preguntar cuando llegaron a buscarlos, sin dudar se retiraron de manera inmediata.

 _«Cobardes...»_ , pensó.

(Tn) salió de la cantina a paso apresurado hacia su habitación, al entrar azotó la puerta haciendo un estruendo se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo.

—Me lo han ocultado... Hay una maldita forma de regresar a casa y me la han negado. ¿Quiénes se creen? —La castaña pensaba en voz alta, tomó un cojín para arrojarlo a la pared—. Y yo que empezaba a considerarlos agradables. ¡Qué estúpida!

Saltó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas de brazos cruzados, los minutos pasaban y el coraje no se le pasaba. Decidió salir a tomar aire fresco, caminó fuera del cuartel sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegó a la playa, el sonido del oleaje le trajo algunos recuerdos que le provocaron un nudo en la garganta. La rabia había sido reemplazada por tristeza.

Con su mente pensando en todo y nada a la vez se quedó mirando al horizonte, bajó la vista al notar que sus botas se estaban mojando por las olas, apenas cubrían sus pies.

Intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, todo empezó a dar vueltas y sentía como el aire le faltaba.

—(Tn)... ¡(Tn)!

Sintió unos brazos tomarla por los hombros haciendo girar, con la vista borrosa apenas podía distinguir una silueta frente a ella.

—¿Ezarel? —dijo apenas audible.

—Sí, estoy aquí. Estás fuera del agua, no te va a pasar nada. ¿Me escuchas, (Tn)? Estás a salvo —El elfo llevó sus manos a las mejillas de la joven para observar su rostro—. Respira conmigo ¿sí? Inhala, exhala…

La faelienne siguió las indicaciones del más alto hasta que después de algunos minutos logró volver en sí, miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba junto a la gran roca de la playa, bastante lejos del agua.

—Estás pálida, ¿quieres que te revise en la enfermería?

—Yo… ¿Qué ha pasado? —(Tn) lo miró notando lo cerca que estaban, bajó la vista apenada y dio un paso atrás.

—Ahora tienes fobia al agua… Es de esperarse después de lo que te pasó. Sólo espero que no sea un impedimento para que te duches, el aroma a humana es desagradable. —Ezarel sonrió burlón.

—Idiota… ¿Qué hacías aquí?

—Te dije que debo mantenerte vigilada.

—Mentiroso.

—¿Qué? —El ojiverde la miró sin comprender.

—¡Todo ustedes con unos malditos mentirosos! —Soltó de repente dándole un empujón que apenas lo hizo tambalear.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Ezarel frunció el ceño y se volvió a acercar a ella—. ¿Acaso sigues en trance?

—¡De los portales! Maldita sea, ¿por qué me mintieron? —Algunas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos violetas—. Juraron y perjuraron que era imposible regresarme a mi hogar… ¿Cómo pudieron?

—No sé cómo te enteraste, pero ahora debemos regresar al cuartel, empieza a hacer frío.

—No pienso volver ahí para que me sigan ocultando cosas que me conciernen —(Tn) se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda, al contrario.

—Que infantil...

Un estruendo llamó la atención de ambos, se trataba de una explosión, miraron hacia donde creían era el origen, incrédulos.

Ezarel inmediatamente empezó a correr hacia la escalinata, por su parte (Tn) se quedó inerte con muchas dudas en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de dispersarlas y echó a correr detrás del jefe de la guardia absenta.

Maldijo para sus adentros al no localizarlo en su campo visual, percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, por lo que empezó a caminar hacia el bosque con algo de temor.

 _«Maldita sea (Tn) ¿qué estás pensando? Te van a matar»_ , se reprochaba.

Llegó a donde se había topado al hombre enmascarado anteriormente, notó una mancha en el árbol hueco que despertó su curiosidad, dio unos pasos para observar mejor cuando recibió un golpe en la cabeza y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Ezarel corrió a toda prisa hacia el cuartel general, muchas preguntas bombardeaban su mente ¿quién atacaba? ¿cuántos heridos había?

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de desviar esas interrogantes, estando a unos metros del gran portón percibió el inconfundible aroma de madera quemada.

Al adentrarse en el cuartel lo primero que vio fue a los refugiados correr con baldes de agua para apagar las llamas que consumían sus casas dejándolos sin nada.

Volvió a apresurar el paso con destino al cuartel general, pero al llegar al mercado se topó con Keroshane.

—¡Kero! —Lo llamó, el nombrado se giró y se acercó al elfo.

—Fueron los humanos —Cuando Ezarel tuvo más frente a él a su compañero notó que estaba prácticamente blanco, quizás por los nervios ocasionados por el hecho de ser atacados por lo seres que tanto le inculcaron a despreciar.

—¿Han atrapado alguno?

—No, es extraño. Se fueron casi de manera inmediata, como si hubiera sido una advertencia —comentó el unicornio pensativo.

—Kero, este ataque fue más que un aviso.

—No tiene sentido.

Una silueta pasando al lado de ambos llamó su atención, vieron pasar a Leiftan como alma que lleva el diablo con alguien inconsciente en brazos, Ezarel supo casi al instante de quien se trataba.

—¡(Tn)! —gritó el líder de la guardia absenta al momento que empezaba a correr con Kero debatiéndose entre ir también o no.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿La hirieron? —empezó el elfo interrogar a Leiftan en cuanto logró alcanzarlo.

El rubio no respondió, estaba perdido con el miedo apoderándose de él. En cuando atravesó la entrada de cuartel se dirigió a la enfermería subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

—¡Eweleïn! —En cuando la elfa miró al lorialet con la chica en brazos pidió que la dejara en una camilla. Terminó de atender las quemaduras nivel 2 de un hombre mayor y se acercó a los recién llegados.

—¿Qué pasó?

—En el bosque... —Leiftan no apartaba la vista de (Tn) que seguía inconsciente—. Vi que dos sujetos la golpearon en la cabeza y estaban por llevársela, pero lo impedí, me temo que lograron escaparse.

—Estás herido —mencionó Ewe señalando el torso del más alto. Leiftan miró su costado y regresó la vista a la faelienne.

—No me duele.

—Debe ser la adrenalina, déjame ayudar —Ezarel llevó a Leiftan a una silla y empezó a revisar la herida sangrante, hizo una mueca y buscó ungüentos en un anaquel—. No es muy profunda, tienes suerte.

—¿Cómo está (Tn)? —El rubio ignoró las palabras de su compañero haciéndolo soltar un bufido.

—Solo fue el golpe —respondió Eweleïn con alivio—. La tendré en observación por cualquier inconveniente, sin una segunda contusión estará bien por la mañana.

—Creí que venía tras de mí —murmuró Ezarel aplicando el ungüento. Al sentir la mirada inquisidora de los demás decidió continuar—. Estábamos en la playa cuando atacaron, sabíamos que ayudar era nuestro deber... No sé en qué momento se quedó atrás.

El elfo terminó de curar al lorialet y se incorporó mirando a (Tn) en la camilla.

—Te encomendaron protegerla —atacó Leiftan.

—No había peligro en donde estábamos —contestó Ezarel con el ceño fruncido—. Veníamos juntos hacia acá, no podía preverlo.

—Tiene que haber una razón para que se la quisieran llevar... —comentó Eweleïn más para sí misma—. Hay que informarle a Miiko.

Ezarel recordó su discusión con la chica de ojos violetas, en definitiva, pensaba hablar de ella con la líder de la guardia de Eel.

—Vamos de una vez —ordenó Ezarel caminando hacia la puerta—. Ewe, mantenme informado si algo cambia.

La albina asintió y tomó un portafolios para anotar algunos datos.

Ambos chicos agradecieron a la enfermera y salieron del lugar. En silencio se dirigieron a la sala de cristal donde se encontraba la kitsune con los demás jefes de la guardia.

—¿Dos muertos? —cuestionó la azabache angustiada.

—Sí, no pudieron escapar de sus casas por los escombros que les cayeron —dijo Nevra—. Para cuando llegamos a ellos ya era tarde, sus pulmones no resistieron —el vampiro cerró sus puños, odiaba sentirse así de impotente.

—Los pocos heridos fueron trasladados a la enfermería —informó Valkyon—. Y se está revisando la seguridad de las mazmorras.

—¿Intentaron entrar? —preguntó Ezarel incorporándose a conversación.

—Creemos que querían liberar a Izana, los incendios fueron una distracción —explicó Miiko mirando a los que recién se integraban—. Que no supieron de su escape sugiere una falta de comunicación lo que nos beneficia.

—Dos sujetos intentaron llevarse a (Tn), ella está en la enfermería, no ha despertado —comunicó Leiftan dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Maldita sea... No creí que su estadía aquí se supiera tan pronto en todos lados —Miiko gruñó y se apartó del círculo que habían formado—. Tenemos que hacer algo.

—¿Qué sugieres hacer? —preguntó Nevra mirándola.

—Algo que no les va a gustar... Pero no tenemos opción.

La castaña abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que estaba en un lugar obscuro, no había otra iluminación más que velas flotando a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esto? —pensó en voz alta. Lo único que escuchó como respuesta fue el eco de sus palabras.

Con los nervios a flor de piel empezó a caminar mirando a todos lados, todo lucía igual, comenzaba a preguntarse si las paredes y el suelo eran auténticamente negros o solo se veían así por la escasa luz.

—(Tn) —escuchó a lo lejos haciéndola brincar del susto.

—¿Hola?

Sin contestación.

Tragó duro y retomó su camino sin rumbo definido.

—Mi niña —Volvió a escuchar.

Sintió el corazón se le estrujaba y las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

—No... No es posible —murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Asustada echó a correr tratando de huir, pero ¿a dónde? Sus mejillas se humedecieron y su corazón latía como loco, quizás por correr o por el sentimiento que la abrumaba al sentirse bombardeada por los recuerdos.

—¡(Tn)! —Al escuchar la voz con claridad la reconoció casi al instante. Se detuvo en seco, limpió sus lágrimas y con temor levantó la vista hacia el origen de la voz.

—Mamá... —musitó sin poder creer lo que veía.


	4. Chapter 4

—Mi niña... Mi (Tn) —Aquella mujer de cabello rubio y piel pálida le dedicaba una mirada compasiva.

—Esto es un sueño ¿no? Solo invento de mi mente —La castaña se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de contener su llanto.

—Es un sueño... Pero no invento de tu mente —La mayor se acercó a (Tn) y la rodeó con sus brazos.

La ojivioleta sintió que su pecho dolía... El tacto era tan real que podía sentir el calor de su madre, incluso percibía su perfume. Esa fragancia de lavanda que lograba oler afuera de la habitación de sus padres por la mañana.

—¿Cómo es posible? Yo... No lo entiendo —cuestionó la menor con un hilo de voz.

—Hay tantas cosas que debes aprender.

—¿De qué hablas, mamá?

—No tengo mucho tiempo, cariño...

—Por favor, no me dejes —(Tn) se aferró a la rubia sintiendo como las lágrimas descendían por tus mejillas—. No me dejes sola... De nuevo. No lo soportaría.

—Dulce (Tn), nunca has estado sola —La mujer plantó un beso el cabello de su hija—. Siempre estaremos contigo... Apoyándote, en todo. Eres una chica muy fuerte y valiente, lo demostraste esa noche.

—Debí salir. Me dejé llevar por el miedo.

—No digas eso, hiciste lo que cualquier niña haría a esa edad —La rubia enmarcó el rostro de la ojivioleta y sonrió—. No era tu momento, tienes algo mucho más importante que hacer. Tantas cosas que aprender...

—¿Qué cosas?

—Ya lo sabrás... —La mayor la abrazó con mayor fuerza—. Eres capaz e inteligente, puedes llegar muy lejos y jamás estarás sola.

(Tn) abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama, alterada. Sentía su respiración irregular y notó que sus mejillas estaban húmedas.

—¿(Tn)?

La nombrada no reaccionó, miró sus piernas cubiertas por las sábanas, en su mente repetía su sueño una y otra vez.

—¿Dices que no responde?

La faelienne levantó la mirada, miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería del cuartel, al sentir pasos a su lado se giró encontrándose con dos elfos que la observaban preocupados.

—¿(Tn), puedes oírme? —preguntó Eweleïn, la castaña solo asintió, aún se sentía adormilada o fuera de sí.

—¿El golpe fue tan duro?

—¿Cuál golpe?

Ambos alquimistas se sorprendieron al escuchar a la castaña, Eweleïn se dispuso a auscultarla inmediatamente.

—Estabas en el bosque. Leiftan nos dijo que intentaron llevarte, te golpearon para dejarte inconsciente.

—No lo recuerdo... —contestó la ojivioleta apenas audible.

—Hey ¿por qué lloras?

Ezarel sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a la "humana inútil".

—No es nada... Solo algunos recuerdos —respondió (Tn) aceptando el pañuelo, se limpió las mejillas y mantuvo la mirada hacia abajo.

—Lo vas a lavar bien eh, no quiero que me dejes tus fluidos.

—Muy amable Ezarel, como siempre.

—(Tn) solo debe descansar, sus signos vitales están bien, no parece haber daño neurológico. Pero eso no significa que salgas de esta cama ¿entendido? —La elfa apuntó con el dedo a la muchacha que asentía con cada indicación.

—¿Estás segura? Hace un momento estaba como ida... En shock.

—Lo sé, pero no hay señales de que...

—Fue mi sueño —dijo de repente la faelienne—. Soñé con mi mamá... Ella murió cuando era una niña y de verdad sentí que la tenía frente a mí. Supongo que eso me alteró más de lo debido.

—Es posible, de cualquier manera, te quedas aquí.

—Ya entendí.

(Tn) volvió a acostarse y miró al techo con los brazos cruzados, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo.

—¿Quién atacó el cuartel?

—No lo sabemos con certeza —respondió rápidamente Ezarel.

—No me van a dejar ayudar. ¿Verdad?

—No.

—Que frustrante...

Eweleïn y Ezarel consideraron que la chica prefería estar sola por lo que sin decir nada se retiraron del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—¿Te vas en la mañana? —inquirió la albina sin mirar al jefe de la guardia absenta.

—Sí, al amanecer.

—Es bastante tarde entonces, debes descansar —La elfa llevó su mano a la mejilla del ojiverde.

—Lo sé, solo vine a comprobar que ella estaba bien —dijo observando la puerta de la enfermería.

—¿Te culpas por lo qué le pasó?

—Leiftan lo hace —Ezarel cambió su semblante pacífico por uno más serio.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que él piense?

El peliazul no respondió, hizo una mueca mostrando disgusto y se dio la vuelta alejándose a paso apresurado.

Eweleïn dejó escapar un suspiro, conocía bastante bien al elfo y sabía que de ninguna forma le contaría lo que le inquieta.

—Ni siquiera eso pude cambiar... —murmuró para sí misma. Dio un último vistazo a la puerta de la enfermería y decidió que era momento de ir a dormir, o al menos hacer el intento.

Mientras tanto (Tn) se sentía incómoda, quizás era la cama poco agradable en la que debía descansar o el hecho de saber que no podía auxiliar a la gente que lo necesita. Ni siquiera le dijeron que sucedió en el cuartel, empezaba a hacerse la idea de que le ocultaban demasiadas cosas y eso le irritaba.

O también podría ser el recuerdo de su sueño vagando en su mente, hace años que no tenía un sueño que incluyera a su familia, al menos no uno agradable.

A pesar de los años el dolor y la tristeza seguían presentes, luchó por guardarlos en un rincón cuáles viejos adornos de navidad en el ático y justo ahora que se sentía más sola que nunca volvían a resurgir.

—Ojalá pudiera regresar el tiempo...

—No se puede, niña.

Aquella voz femenina la hizo brincar del susto, llevó sus manos al pecho sintiéndose estúpida, era de esperarse que no estuviera sola en la enfermería después de un ataque al cuartel general.

—Solo nos queda resignarnos —volvió a hablar aquella mujer, se trataba de una mujer mayor que estaba a unas camas lejos de ella.

—Disculpe si no la dejo dormir.

—Oh no chiquilla, ahora me siento con más energía que nunca así que no te preocupes. Mejor dime ¿qué es lo que te atormenta en plena madrugada?

—Mi pasado.

—El pasado nos hace quienes somos, debemos aprender a no odiarlo y entonces será más ligero de llevar.

—¿Y si solo quiero dejarlo atrás? Abandonarlo en el camino...

—Entonces quieres abandonarte a ti misma.

(Tn) abrió los ojos en la oscuridad al escuchar esa última frase, sin dar ni recibir otra respuesta continuó dándole vueltas a sus recuerdos del día hasta que se quedó dormida.

Algunos días después Eweleïn autorizó que (Tn) dejara la enfermería y no tardó en decidirse a apoyar a la gente del refugio que se vio afectada por el reciente ataque.

La faelienne ayudaba limpiando algunas casas donde restaban escombros poco que habían sido removidos por los otros miembros de la guardia de Eel.

Cerca del mediodía (Tn) ingresó a una de las edificaciones que no estaban en las peores condiciones. Una joven brownie le pidió que le ayudara a mover algunos muebles.

—Espero que no sea mucha la molestia —comentó apenas la muchacha.

—Para nada, estoy aquí para ayudar —respondió la castaña con una sonrisa. Tomó un lado de la mesa y ambas la llevaron al otro lado de la habitación. Al dejar el mueble en su lugar (Tn) sacudió sus manos y levantó la vista notando a una mujer mayor al lado de la puerta.

—Gracias... De verdad que estorbaba mucho donde estaba antes.

—¿Y entonces porque la tenías ahí? —Se atrevió a preguntar la ojivioleta.

—Por mi madre... Se negaba a quedarse en cama y ya que le costaba caminar decidí acercar la mesa a su habitación lo más posible —explicó la brownie con la mirada gacha—. Pero ahora solo quedo yo. Voy a extrañar que me grite con ese cabello cenizo que tanto se negaba a peinar... Y con esa horrible cicatriz que atravesaba su mejilla sí que daba miedo.

(Tn) miraba confundida s la mujer que veía en el marco de la puerta, era justo como la describía la joven, pero lo hacía como si su madre ya no estuviera en este mundo.

_«Esto no tiene sentido...»_

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó temerosa sin despegar la mirada de la mayor que la veía con una sonrisa burlona.

—Una fisura en el corazón... Justo la mañana que nos atacaron. Algo inesperado —respondió la joven bajando cada vez más el tono de su voz. Un sollozo de su parte hizo que (Tn) la mirara.

—Perdón... Perdón por preguntar, debe ser difícil —Se disculpó la faelienne sin saber qué decir.

—Tranquila, no es tu culpa, solo que es pronto para evitar llorar. De nuevo gracias por tu ayuda, pero no te quiero entretener más —dijo guiando a (Tn) a la salida, al pasar la mujer mayor ya no estaba.

La castaña salió de la vivienda y pegó un brinco al escuchar la puerta cerrarse bruscamente. (Tn) dejó escapar un suspiro y retiró su mano del pecho que le permitía sentir su pulso acelerado.

—Trata de entenderla —Una áspera voz de mujer se escuchó a sus espaldas, ahogó con sus manos un grito de terror y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con quien creía era la madre de la muchacha que había ayudado.

—No, usted... ¿Quién es?

—Roux, así me llamaban todos... A excepción de la chica que te acaba de sacar, ella me decía madre —respondió la mujer dirigiendo su mirada a la casa donde la había visto hace unos minutos.

—No, no es posible. Usted debe estar muy confundida o... O es parte de una broma —habló la castaña con rapidez mientras se alejaba unos pasos.

—Lo que no es posible es que tú puedas verme...

—Ok seguro es la insolación... Será mejor que vuelva al cuartel —afirmó (Tn) riendo nerviosa mientras caminaba de espaldas para no perder de vista a Roux.

Pero las emociones invadieron a la faelienne y decidió echarse a correr al interior del cuartel general. Llegando al mercado sintió como sus pulmones y piernas le imploraban que tomara un descanso.

(Tn) buscó una sombra y se apoyó en la pared de una finca para recuperar el aliento, estaba tan confundida, no entendía porque su mente le jugaba de esta manera. Quizás fue el golpe que recibió, pero según Eweleïn se encontraba en unas muy buenas condiciones.

—¿(Tn)? ¿Estás bien?

La nombrada levantó la vista encontrándose con unos ojos verdes que la observaban con preocupación, dio una última exhalación antes de regular su respiración del todo y se incorporó para hablar con el joven.

—Hola Leiftan, sí, estoy bien. Solo que debo mejorar mi condición física.

—Oh bueno en ese caso con algo de entrenamiento lo lograrás —dijo amablemente el más alto—. Me gustaría ayudarte, pero con mis labores sería imposible.

—No te preocupes Leiftan, de cualquier forma, agradezco la intención —contestó la ojivioleta con una sonrisa, misma que el lorialet imitó—. Bueno supongo que tienes cosas que hacer y yo debo irme. Gracias Leiftan, que tengas un buen día.

El rubio vio como la joven se despedía con un movimiento de la mano y se iba alejando a paso veloz. Le hubiera gustado tanto acompañarla, pero ahora tenía una tarea muy importante que no podía esperar.

Después de haber almorzado y sobre todo beber mucha agua, (Tn) decidió que debía acudir con Eweleïn, pero en cuanto llegó a la puerta de la enfermería pudo escuchar que estaba atendiendo una emergencia con algún paciente por lo cual se marchó inmediatamente. En su lugar ingresó a la biblioteca con la intención de encontrar algún libro que pudiera distraer su mente.

Al cruzar el umbral de la entrada buscó con la mirada a Kero o Ykhar, pero no los vio y ya que no recibió respuesta al llamarlos concluyó que ninguno de los dos se encontraba.

 _«Bueno mientras no saque ningún libro todo estará bien... Puedo leer aquí»_ , pensó antes de empezar a caminar entre los estantes llenos de libros. Ver tanta literatura disponible le causaba emoción, un libro con portada verde tenía escrito en su costado una palabra que le hizo pensar en medicina por lo cual se animó a tomarlo pensando en que tal vez le ayude a saber de su estado actual, claro sin descartar la idea de un auscultamiento hecho por la enfermera de la guardia, pero su emoción se esfumó al notar que el libro estaba escrito en un idioma que no conocía. Lo regresó a su sitio cuidando que no se maltratara.

La castaña se debatió entre coger otro ejemplar de la misma sección o buscar alguna otra, con la mano en el mentón bajó la vista y antes de que pudiera decidirse un libro de portada café ubicado en los niveles de abajo captó su interés por el título "Otros secretos".

Curiosa se agachó y lo sacó del estante para comenzar a hojearlo, sintió emoción al comprobar que estaba escrito en su idioma así que podía leerlo sin problema, buscó el índice y leyó capítulos como "¿Por qué quedarse después de morir" o "¿Quiénes pueden ver espíritus?", este último le hizo pensar en su extraño encuentro de hace rato.

 _«¿Acaso yo?»_ , se preguntó.

De repente el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta y cerrada de manera brusca la hizo respingar del susto, el libro se le cayó de las manos.

—¡Te lo digo Kero! Es demasiado trabajo y hasta parece que se triplica cada día —Ykhar se escuchaba tan molesta que su voz llegaba donde estaba la faelienne—. ¿Kero? ¿Me escuchas?

(Tn) se agachó a recoger el libro, pero la mano de alguien más fue más rápida para levantarlo, la castaña alzó la vista y se topó con Keroshane que la veía dubitativo.

—Hola Kero —saludó con una sonrisa alegre.

—Hola (Tn), no esperaba verte por aquí —mencionó Kero leyendo el título del libro.

—¿Qué? ¿(Tn)? —Ykhar apareció entusiasmada al lado de la nombrada—. Llegas como caída del cielo, nos vendría bien tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda? Claro —aceptó inmediatamente antes de mirar el libro que aún sostenía Kero, tendrá que buscarlo después—. ¿Para qué soy buena?

—Ven, te explicaré por acá —dijo la brownie tomándola por los hombros para llevarla a su zona habitual de trabajo.

Sin rechistar (Tn) se dejó guiar y escuchó atenta las indicaciones de la más alta. No tenía duda de que le llevará bastante tiempo.


End file.
